Congratulations Ziva
by SummerKnightly
Summary: A drunken night with Tony leaves Ziva with a little more than she bargained for. She and Gibbstalk it out in the elevator. Rated M for safety...


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF NCIS BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH

Ziva waved goodbye to the team haphazardly, waiting for them to vacate the bullpen. She mumbled an excuse to Tony and said goodbye to Gibbs without meeting his eyes, praying they would all go away soon. Not that she wanted to confront the bombshell that was sitting in her top draw, at the back, hidden. But she couldn't ask anyone else and even if she could she wouldn't. Slowly, with shaking hands she opened her draw and pulled out the little white stick. Her face freezes in shock, a black and white snapshot.

Ziva was getting frustrated with the case. They were going in circles, and without a lead it wasn't about to change soon. Tony was up to his annoying games and though she knew they were really to keep morale up, they were pissing her off. And she wasn't even sure why. He made another annoying observation on the haircut of the victim and before Gibbs could get in there, something in Ziva broke. She stood up and glared at Tony "you and your annoying little sayings are getting us nowhere and are doing my head out!" Her voice had slowly risen to a yell and she ended slightly out of breath. There was a moment of silence and then Mcgee said

"In. It's doing your head in. Not doing your head out." Ziva turned away and felt a sudden rush of tears. About to make a hasty exit to the toilets, she was caught by Gibbs, who muttered,

"Elevator now." She followed him, ashamed of her actions now, but still with an overwhelming urge to cry. She followed him in and the doors closed behind them. He waited a second and then flicked the switch and turned to Ziva.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I suppose it must be the hormones." She said without thinking. She had slid down the side of the elevator and settled on the floor, knees to her chest in a protective position. Slowly Gibbs got down beside her. He sighed and said

"You're not a teenager any more Ziva."

"Oh, yes" She made an attempt at an airy laugh, "I suppose I can't use that excuse anymore."

"How many weeks?"

"Two and a half."

"Whose is it?"

Slowly Ziva raised her head and looked Gibbs straight in the eye.

"I don't know."

Back in the Bullpen Tony and Probie were speculating on what could possibly be wrong with Ziva and what an earth Gibbs would do to her.

"Ten bucks says that Ziva has got crazy ninja chick overdrive and just needs to kill a few baddies to make go back to normal." Said Tony, leaning on the back of his chair.

"No I don't think so," said Probie seriously, "Ziva has more control than that. Maybe the case reminds her of something back in Isreal."

"Yeah," said Tony leaning forwards and jumping up from his chair, energised at this thought, "Maybe her brother liked to build motorcycles in his free time like this guy."

"Or maybe her little sister liked Barbies like that girl we saw yesterday with the mother."

"Or maybe her dad has been in contact with her again and it's made her homesick."

"Or he could have told her she has to go back to Tel Aviv."

"Or maybe he gave her some bad news, I mean, what's the mortality rate at Mossad?"

"Yeah. One of her assain friends could have been caught."

"Or blown up....."

As they talked they came closer and closer across the office space until they came together in the middle. After the last statement they turned simultaneously towards the elevator in thought.

Gibbs mulled over this for a few seconds. He knew that Ziva was Mossad and therefore infinitely careful in these matters. He was surprised therefore that she hadn't a more permanent form of contraception in place. He was also sure that his agent wasn't one to sleep around.

"I know what you are thinking. Two weeks ago, after we solved the Slovetti case, Abbey talked us all into drinks. The music was good, it was nice to let our hair out and I guess we all drank a bit too much. Mcgee drove Duckie and Abbey home as he wasn't drinking because of some weird story about the time Abbey got him so drunk he pierced his belly button. I was dancing, I drank too much tequila and, and ........"

"Tony." Gibbs stated slowly.

"I think so." Ziva whispered. She remembered the smell of him, the taste of tequila and that underlying sense of fulfilment, of being right. She had loved just to feel him to hug him to grab him and know he was hers for that night. Maybe she hadn't been that drunk after all.

"But didn't you use protection Ziva? I thought DiNozzo had done this enough already. And shouldn't you have something from Mossad?"

Ziva blushed furiously. This was worse than discussing this with her father. Those discussions had been cold and factual. But with Gibbs?!

"I stopped taking my hormone jab a few months ago. I was concerned about the long term effects of it. It can cause infertility and I was worried..."

"Hell Ziva you seemed to get knocked up pretty quickly though huh?!" Gibbs said harshly.

Ziva sat motionless. He was right of course but the hurt was deeper than she expected. She had wanted advice and reassurance even, not this insensitive reprimand. Slowly she gave away to tears and which turned to torrents.

"Oh Ziva." Gibbs sighed. He had been cruel as he was so angry at the pair for being so careless. He was spitting with rage at DiNozzo. But deep down he had been expecting this. He knew their tension fraught moments would have to have an outlet in some shape or form sooner or later. Even in a state of drunken wildness.

"I can't have his baby Gibbs," Ziva said after she could just about control her tears, "I'm sorry but I just...can't."

Gibbs thought for a few seconds. She was right of course, in theory. It would jeopardize Israeli –American relations and he was not sure how her father would react. There was also the ever present rule twelve. But Gibbs had also heard the note of uncertainty in Ziva's voice. She didn't want to kill this baby which he was surprised at. He would have thought that if anyone would be able to carry out an abortion on their co-workers baby and still turn up in the office the next day smiling, it would be Ziva. She could have executed that plan easily, and he was surprised she hadn't.

"Ziva you don't want to kill this baby, do you?" Gibbs said slowly. Ziva started to shake with tears again and Gibbs put his arm around her waiting for it to stop. After a few minutes she quietened down to little hiccups.

"You should tell Tony, Ziva" Gibbs said decidedly. To his surprise Ziva regained her posture from her slumped form and looked at Gibbs in the eye,

"If there is one thing I am not going to do, it is to tell Tony, Gibbs" She said simply.

"Well then you are going to have to think up a good cover story in a few months."

"Yes."

"Ziva..."

"It's alright Gibbs. Just let me think about it a few days."

"Ziva, if you are going to get rid of it then it's easier to do it sooner rather than later."

She looked like a small child when she cried, her eyes screwed up. She bit her lip in indecision but nodded to Gibbs' words. He rubbed her back in a reassuring fashion. Slowly, she untangled herself from her foetal position and got up. She held out a hand to Gibbs which he took. He flicked the switch and the elevator jerked back into life again.

"How bad is the damage?" Ziva asked

"What damage?" replied Gibbs wondering what an earth she was talking about.

"My face! How bad does it look? Are my eyes puffy? Has my mascara run? It did say waterproof but..."

Gibbs' laugh interrupted her. She slowly too began to chuckle. The doors pinged open and before Ziva could get out Gibbs stopped her.

"By the way Ziva...Congratulations." She nodded slowly in thanks. He was right, she should be happy.

As they came back to the bullpen they spotted Tony and Mcgee quickly getting back to work. They had been peering comically over at the elevator as they had come out and now were trying to make up for the lost time in which they had been speculating on the reasons Ziva could be so angry.

"Solved the case yet DiNozzo?" growled Gibbs as he went back to his desk.

"Not quite Boss" Tony said uncomfortably. They got back to their usual tasks studiously and the morning progressed. After a while Probie looked over at Ziva and said seriously

"We're really sorry that you lost someone in the bomb. He was about to continue when Ziva met Gibbs' eye and burst out laughing. He also began to chuckle. Tony and Mcgee exchanged a look of confusion. They really were as bad as each other and way to good at keeping secrets. Tony decided that they would probably never know why Ziva was so angry fifteen minutes ago.

They had finally solved the case. The team were finished at the office and everyone but Ziva was in a good mood. They were just about to leave when she stood in front of Gibbs' desk and said slowly "I lost it." He looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes and he rubbed the hand rested on his desk consolingly. A few tears welled in her eyes but she swallowed them down. After all this was probably the best outcome. DiNozzo stuck his head in.

"What did you lose Ziva?" he asked

"My 100m sprinting certificate I got in high school. Gibbs doesn't believe that I could win it after we nearly lost that mailman yesterday." She said turning away from Gibbs. However he wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"Ziva"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay at my place tonight if you want."

She smiled at the offer. "Thanks but it's my turn to choose the movie at Tony's."

"Which means the Sound of Music, _again_." Tony sighed, though he didn't really mind.

Gibbs chuckled and they all got into the elevator. Suddenly he gave Tony the hardest head slap ever.

"What was that for Boss?!" whimpered Tony, outraged.

"For breaking rule twelve." Said Gibbs shortly. Ziva had decided that it would be best if Tony never knew what had happened. She glared at Gibbs and then sweetly said to Tony,

"He caught you and Mcgee making out in Abbey's lab again," she said to a stunned Mcgee and Probie.

Gibbs chuckled at her perfect aim and the elevator doors closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW! I got barely any on my last one and they do make me happy in side. GO ON! It doesn't hurt I promise.

xox


End file.
